


Expecting

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, anxious frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn must examine a heavily pregnant Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely lilybaggins and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Frodo stared up at the ceiling and slowly counted down from ten. It was a technique that Aragorn had assured him would help with the examinations.

Frodo was beginning to think that Aragorn had lied to him.

He sighed. He knew he wasn’t being fair, but he was scared. Scared and nauseous. And he looked like a whale.

He put his hands onto his stomach, anxiously trying to judge how big he’d got in the last week.

But then the baby kicked and Frodo hummed happily. He rubbed his hand along his stomach and smiled to himself as the baby seemed to follow his movements. It wasn’t the actual baby he was worried about – it was the delivery.

There was a sharp knock at the door that caused his thoughts to scatter and then Aragorn poked his head inside. “Are you ready for me, Frodo?”

Frodo nodded and then managed to squeak out an extremely worried “yes.”

“Frodo, you have nothing to worry about,” Aragorn told him, striding into the room. “This is only an examination. The baby is not ready to come yet and we will talk about the exact details of the delivery in a little while. For now just try to relax. I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Frodo whispered. He trusted Aragorn with his life, he could certainly trust him with the life of his unborn child.

Aragorn came over and gently stroked Frodo’s hair away from his face. Frodo closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch.

“I’m just going to take a look at how you are progressing,” Aragorn whispered. “So keep yourself calm.”

The last was said in a sterner tone and Frodo straightened his spine as well as he could. Aragorn was right, there was nothing to be afraid of in a simple examination. And he did want to see how well his child was doing.

Aragorn gently lifted up the large smock Frodo was wearing, in place of his usual clothes, and settled his hands onto Frodo’s belly. Frodo winced a little at their coldness but Aragorn continued with his examination regardless. A pregnant male Hobbit was a very rare thing, and Aragorn needed to concentrate very hard on making sure he recognised all the signs of a healthy pregnancy. Aragorn didn’t want Frodo or his baby to be in any distress and for him to be responsible for missing the warning signs.

And then he slowly parted Frodo's trembling legs and began a more intimate examination. Once the spell had been completed that had allowed Frodo to carry this child (the other father being a Ranger who had been shortly thereafter killed honourably in battle) Frodo’s body had changed to accommodate him or her. And so Aragorn found himself very carefully examining a vagina and clitoris. He blew on his hands to warm them and then used a mirror to look even more closely at Frodo.

“Hmm, you are slightly dilated,” Aragorn murmured.

“Is that bad?” Frodo asked in an impossibly small voice. He wrung his hands together, nervous sweat making them slick and uncomfortable.

“For this far in your pregnancy, that’s very good,” Aragorn reassured him.

“Okay.”

Aragorn looked up – he could only just see the mop of Frodo’s hair from this position. “Don’t worry, Frodo, everything looks fine.” He continued his examination, fingers delicately separating folds of skin, and judging the ripeness of his cervix.

Everything looked well.

“Is everything, is everything okay, Aragorn?” Frodo asked. He was still staring up at the ceiling, trying to keep his breathing calm. He knew that becoming too agitated could be bad for the baby. In fact, it seemed that so many things were now deemed bad for the baby that Frodo had taken to carrying around a little notebook with all of Aragorn’s advice in it. There was no way he would be able to remember it all.

“Everything is fine,” Aragorn told him. It had been a long time since he had examined anyone like this, but he had promised Frodo, and indeed Gandalf and the other Hobbits, all of whom were awaiting the results of the examination outside, that he would be responsible for the delivery. The others were both rejoicing and slightly afraid of what might happen, as was Frodo himself.

And as, Aragorn had to admit to himself, was he. Male pregnancy was such an unusual occurrence that there were only a few Elves who still remembered the last time such a thing had occurred. And of course, none of them had any knowledge of Hobbit history.

It was going to be a new era, and how fitting that Frodo was once again the one breaking down barriers between his kind and the rest of the world. Everyone already owed him so much.

Realising that he had been kneeling in the same position for far too long he got up and put Frodo’s smock back down. Then he took Frodo’s hands and helped him sit up a little, providing several pillows in order to keep him upright.

“Really?” Frodo asked anxiously. “Everything is progressing as it should?”

“Haven’t I told you not to be so anxious, Frodo?” Aragorn asked, a little sharply. “You have nothing to worry about while you are here. I will look after you, as will the Elves.”

Frodo nodded. It was indeed a wondrous thing that so many of the Elven people wanted to help him, a simple Hobbit.

Aragorn smiled, as if he could read where Frodo’s thoughts had lead. “You really are a most remarkable creature.” And then he lightly kissed Frodo on the forehead. Frodo blushed, just as he did when the Lady Arwen did the same to him.

“I know, Aragorn. I really am blessed.” He patted his stomach gently and smiled as the baby kicked, almost as if he or she were eager to face the world and see the Elves for themselves.

Aragorn laid his hand over Frodo’s. “Why don’t you get some rest and in a little while I will bring you some food.”

Frodo stifled a yawn and nodded. He was feeling a little tired now – his anxiety draining out of his body and just leaving him exhausted.

He snuggled up in the covers that Aragorn provided, and closed his eyes, comforted by the fact that Aragorn stayed with him right up until the moment that he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
